


Tommyinnit the Explorer

by nyoomm



Category: Dora the Explorer (Cartoon), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Back Pain, Cartoon Physics, Communism, Humor, Hypnotism, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mind Manipulation, Multiverse, Some Plot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomm/pseuds/nyoomm
Summary: Enjoy this wild ride of a crack fan-fiction where Tommyinnit is literally Dora the explorer. He goes on a multiverse adventure with his friends from the SMP and has to stop Dream from stealing his discs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. That Fateful Night

The bright light from Tommy’s phone strained his eyes as he checked the time.

**3:45 AM**

_I need to sleep, however, I’d rather keep watching youtube...I’ll stay up a bit longer._ He decided, remembering that he had a significantly free day ahead of him and that MotherInnit wouldn’t mind if he stayed asleep for a bit longer than usual. Suddenly, his phone started ringing at an obnoxiously loud volume.

“Shit!” He whispered under his breath as he quickly lowered his phone volume and checked to see who was calling him. It was a discord call from Wilbur. Apparently, Tubbo was in the VC as well.

“Hello, Tommy!” Wilbur exclaimed enthusiastically. His voice sounded quite slurred, so Tommy assumed he’d been drinking copious amounts of vodka once again.

“Goddammit Wilbur, are you trying to wake up my whole house?” Tommy said to him quietly, being careful as to not wake up his parents.

“I’ve been trying to get him to let me off the call for over 2 hours now. Apparently, he wants to show us something and wouldn’t let me leave until you were told as well.” Tubbo complained with a sigh.

Tommy asked begrudgingly, “Alright then, well what is it, Wilbur?”

"Wait until you see this." Wilbur turns his camera on to reveal...a door? "Do you see that light beyond it? I think it could lead to another universe! Let's try it!!"

"Hold on, hold on. What do you mean by "let's"?" Tommy inquires, concerned about the state of Wilbur's mind.

"I've been looking into Alternate universes lately, and if you're conversing with another person as you go to one, then you can bring them with you! Isn't that neat?"

"Haha...that certainly is something! Tommy, VC 1 for a sec?" By the tone of his voice, Tommy could tell that Tubbo was seriously worried. Tommy joined the call, and they discussed the situation in great detail. When they came to their decision, Tommy and Tubbo went back to Wilbur.

The two pogchamps couldn't see Tommy's smirk as he said, "Let's do it."


	2. He Transforms

Tommy and Tubbo watched in astonishment as Wilbur gently opened the door.

“Can you see what’s inside?” Tubbo asked curiously.

“I see a blinding white light, that’s all though. GERONIMO!!” When Wilbur screamed out this word, Tommy knew what was coming. A bright light shone underneath him, and all of a sudden he felt like he was falling. Opening his eyes, he saw blue sky surrounding him and nothing below in sight.

“I’M GONNA HIT THE GROUND! SOMEONE CATCH ME!” He yelled out in a quick plea, but that’s when he noticed something odd. The clothes on his body were...different. His white and red t-shirt was now purple and white, and his grey sweatpants became a bright shade of orange.  _What is going on?_ He thought to himself worriedly. Tommy braced himself for impact as he began to see green grass and forest below him, and then he landed hard into the harsh branches of a tree.  _ That’ll leave a mark...  _ he winced as he slowly stirred back into a state where he could climb down to the ground. He then heard a voice call out to him,

“Tommy? Is that you?” Tommy turned around to see someone he never expected to see in an alternate universe.

“Phil?” No, this wasn’t the Philza Minecraft he knew so well, this was a monkey. A blue monkey wearing Phil’s green and white hat.   


_This can not be happening._

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE what the hell is this. Keep in mind that I started this at 3 AM so yeah. I hope you're enjoying it so far lol.


End file.
